Protection, And Family: The Sonadow Sequel
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: ....Amy no......how could you kill our baby?" Baby?---This is the sequel to 'New Experiences'. But I'm concentrating harder on this one, so I won't update as fast. Reviews are very much loved here! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Protection And Family; The Sonadow Sequel**

**Chapter 1: Amy's Back**

_Author note: I'm going to be more presice and careful in this story, because the first one didn't go so well._

_So, here we go...._

O-O

"Alright miss Rose, you have a bail and are free to go. But if taken in again, you won't be able to get out, through friends or family." says a guard, opening the door to the pink one's cell

The female says nothing as she steps out and snatches her clothes out of his hands.

"What family?" she asks, pushing the uniformed man out of he way and stepping into the sunlight "Finally.....Here I come..........Sonic......."

O-O

"Happy birthday Sara!!" Everyone says as Shadow holds the young baby hedgehog gently in his arms

"This is great guys. I love this little party you all put together for Sara." Sonic happily states, handing said baby a rattle to play with

"Anything for a new family member you two. Even though it took some getting used to, you and Shadow certainly make quite a couple." Blaze replies, setting her gift on the side table with all the other two _thousand_

"Thank you Blaze. It's relieving no one has tried to kill us or anything drastic like that." Shadow nods, rocking the happy hedgehog and smiling

"Well, all except for Am-" Knuckles starts, before being elbowed in the shoulder by Sonic

"Amy Rose is a lost cause and a _phyco_. Her name mentioned here means nothing. But her actually being here, well, I believe we'd end up having a death the same day as a birthday..." Shadow explains, setting Sara in a play swing

_Sara Vivian Carter was the baby's name._

She was born February 14, a Valentine child. Sara is currently a 3-year-old, female hedgehog, who Sonic had given birth to, through a C-section of course.

The baby girl is black with blue stripes along her body, and has a blue circle around one of her eyes, like a spotted puppy would, but just the eye.

And where as Sonic and Shadow's quills are spiked and not really in any hairstyle, Sara's quills act as hair, like Amy's or Mina's, where her's are straight down. Her quills even formed to give her bangs off to the side of her face.

Sonic and Shadow had wanted Sara to have a last name, so now their names are Sonic Carter, Shadow Carter, and Sara Carter.

Sara's eyes change every now and then. One day they'll be a dazzling and majestic Crimson, and then the next, they'll be a beautiful and serene Emerald color.

But today, the two colors have mixed together to create a wonderful purple, showing off glints of both Emerald Green, and Bloody Crimson.

She is wearing a cute little gown, given to her for her birthday by Rouge. Gladly, it wasn't too flashy at all, it was adorable and simple. It was a pretty yellow and had lots of sheep and smiling suns woven into it.

The birthday girl was currently drooling happily and playing with a baby doll, given to her by Tails. Oh how Sara loved to play with those tails of his.

But she had one problem.

Sara was a wonderful child, possesing Shadow's cunning and grace, and then Sonic's speed and jokingly happy nature, much to Shadow's relief. They did _not_, want a gloomy child, but they loved her either way.

The problem was, she hasn't spoken a word yet, and babies often learn their first words at two or three.

Sonic had taken note of this first, when he noticed she didn't cry very loud at night. When she cried, she often just hiccupped silently and sniffled.

They would only wake up to calm her down when her chaos energy bumped up rapidly and sent Shadow's nerves haywire.

So Sonic had to help two people almost every night....

They've tried to get her to speak, but the child won't even do so much as squeal when happy, she just smiles and makes a fart-type noise with her tounge.

"So, what do you two want to do first? Help her blow out her cake, or do gifts?" Rouge asks, playing patty-cake with the happy baby

"Definetly cake first." both hedgehogs answer, making everyone laugh

"Okay honey, time to blow out your candles!" Sonic coos, picking Sara up and carrying her over to the high chair by the table

"Happy Birthday to you....." Everyone sang, geting their cameras ready

"Happy Birthday dear Sara, Happy Birthday to-"

"SONIC!!!!!!" screams a voice from the doorway

"................_Oh noooooooooooo_........" both the ebony and cobalt hedgehogs say together, knowing that very, very, V.E.R.Y familiar voice

Both stare at eachother for a few seconds, before slowly turning to the doorway, to see a very pissed pink hedgehog holding a pistol.

"..............Amy.............." Sonic and Shadow whisper out together, fear creeping up their throats like no tomarrow

"Sonic the Hedgehog........You are..........-"

"Shadow, get ready to take Sara and run." Sonic whispers to his dark lover

".......-The greatest boyfriend in the _world_!!! Come here you!!!" Amy suddenly squeals, dropping her gun and holding out her arms

"W-What?" Sonic asks

"Isn't it obvious? You adopted a daughter for us to take care of and raise together!!" Amy answers him, smiling at Sara

Shadow started to growl very loudly. But Sonic grabbed his shoulder before he could say anything.

"What's wrong Shadow? Upset that Sonic broke away from your love spell? That just goes to show you that true love conquers all!!!" the pink one exclaims

"There was never any-..................It's nice to see you out of the wacky shack again......." Shadow seethes. "Let me guess. You were too stupid for them and they became so desperate, they cleared you of idiocy and sent you away."

"Oh Shadow. Always the jealous one weren't you?" Amy lectures, wagging her finger and walking towards the baby

"Um- I don't think you should step any closer Amy.....Um.....The baby isn't used to new people yet. She's never seen you before so.....I'll have to train her to get to know you......Yeah, that's why...." Sonic lies, stepping in front of Sara

"Well, she's seen _Shadow_ hasn't she? She has to be ready for me!" Amy insults

"OH that's _it_!!! I'm ticked and you're a _dead_ woman Rose!!!!!" Shadow shouts, moving to punch her

Amy pulls out what looks like a straw, but she blots out a dart and hits Shadow's arm.

"OW!!! What the hell!?!?!" Shadow screams, before seeing everything fade to black

Amy Rose was back alright, and she wanted Sonic and that baby...

To be continued...

O-O

This is the first chapter of my Sonadow sequel!!! Hooray!!!

I'm going to be more careful with this one now that I'm free of writer's block.

All these ideas are just pouring outta my head now and I'm lovin' it!!! (lol, ba dap bap bap baaaa....I'm lovin' it!!!) XD

So, now hopefully you will be less confused.

Discalimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, or the others. SEGA owns them.

However, I _do_ own Sara and Violet. So don't steal!!! (please?) It will make me sad inside... :'(

And......That's about it.

And just to let you know, I won't be updating as fast because I really want this sequel to be good.

So, what did you all think?

Reviews are very much welcome!!! ;)

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection, And Family: The Sonadow Sequel**

**Chapter 2: Figures...**

"Shadow, are you alright!?! Say something!" Sonic panics, shaking the unconcious ebony on the floor

"Oh Sonic, my little hero. Always being the one to try to help people. If I could just.....let me step around you here..." Amy says, walking past Sonic and Shadow to pick up the baby. "Hi there cutey pie!!!! How's my wittle girl???? How is she!?!?!"

Sara became scared and started to cry.

"Hm? Oh no my little cupcake it's okay! It's okay your mommy is here to take care of you!!! Who's a good girl?? Who's an adorable little......you have stripes......just...........like Shadow........and your eyes have changed to red......." Amy stops, staring hard at the crying hedgehog in her hands. "..............You aren't an adopted child are you? You're the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog............Well............This is _fantastic_!!! Shadow will be _crushed_ once he finds out......his baby is suddenly............._sleeping_......"

".........Amy? What are you doing to Sara?" Sonic asks, suspicousness in his voice as he sees her set the baby on the table. "I think you should back away from her now Amy......."

"Sonic, do you know why Sara has stripes along her body...........just................like..............Shadow?" Amy asks

"...........No?" Sonic lies, feeling nervous and looking back and forth from Shadow to Sara

"This is Shadow's baby Sonic. I'm going to kill it while he's still asleep. Go get me a butcher knife." Amy commands

"What? _No_!" Sonic replies, stepping up and holding Sara protectively in his arms

"Sonic, be reasonable. Now I'll tell you again. Go get me a butcher knife." Amy says

"I am being reasonable! And I say _no_ you crazy ass!!" Sonic shouts

"Sonic think about it! If Shadow's baby is gone then he'll be-'

"Except it's _my_ baby too Amy!! I gave _birth_ to Sara!!! I'm done trying to help you and get you to leave us alone!!! Just go _kill_ yourself Amy!!! I don't like you!!! At all!! I will not, nor will I _ever_, want to go out with you!!! So stop trying to win me over and LEAVE!!!!!" Sonic screams, making everyone stare

"You......you don't mean th-"

"Yes!!!! Yes I do Amy Rose!!!!! I hate you because you're _crazy_, you tried to _kill _Shadow, tried to kill our _baby_, and you're _obsessed_ with me and _I can't stand it_!!!! Just leave here!! And if I catch you trying to do something to Shadow, I swear to God, I will _tear_ you apart Amy!!!" the cobalt hedgehog explodes, tears streaming down his eyes along with everyoe else's

"...................................O.........................Okay Sonic...................I won't............bother you any more.............." Amy slowly says, walking up to Shadow and looking at him for a few seconds, then mouthing out 'I'm Sorry' to him and leaving

Everyone is silent, the party obviously ruined and awkward now.

Sonic sighs heavily, relieved that his pink stalker has finally moved on. "Hey Rouge, can you hold on to Sara for me? I'm gonna get that dart out of Shadow's arm."

"Hm? Oh s-sure. I've got it covered." Rouge replies, taking the baby and gently rocking her back-and-fourth

"Thanks. Hey, Shadow. Wake up hon. Shadow." Sonic says, pushing Shadow onto his back and removing the small pointed figure from his upper arm

"...............Uff......" Shadow mumbles slightly

"Shads, get up honey. .....................I have explosives and poison with me. I have......explosive poison!" Sonic lies

Shaow emmidetely springs up and looks around the room hurridly. "EXPLOSIVE POISON!! DOES THAT EVEN _EXIST_!?!?!?!"

"..............No, now calm down." Sonic coos, grasping the startled ebony's shoulders and giving him a reassuring shake. "You alright there Shads?"

"Yeah....wait, where's Amy and Sara?!!?" Shadow suddenly jolts

"Relax. Amy's gone, I set her straight. And Rouge has Sara in the livingroom. But I need to patch up that hole in your arm, you're bleeding all over the floor." Sonic explains, helping Shadow up off the floor and walking with him up the steps

After Shads was all patched up and well, Sonic and the black one headed back downstairs to (try to) resume Sara's birthday party.

"Hey guys." Shadow says, walking over and holding Sara gently

"Oh Shadow! You okay man? When Amy shot that dart at you, man you were out faster than anyone had time to blink!" Silver exclaims

"Yeah I'm fine. What all happened?" Shadow asks, giving Sara over to Sonic and sitting down

Sonic joins him and sighs heavily.

".....Something wrong Sonic?" the black one asks

".......I...........said some things while you were out.........and Amy tried to do some things....."

After a brief explanation, Shadow and everyone else, just at in silence for a while, the party obviously not going to be a party anymore considering the bad mood.

Night Time...

".....Mff......Sonic.......Sara's up again........" Shadow gumbles, sitting up and holding his head, the headache from Sara's energy spike obviously strong

He turns to find Sonic still asleep, so he just sighs and heads to Sara's room himself.

".........................SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow screams from the baby's room. "SONIC GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Waa!" Sonic screams, falling out of bed and flying to Shadow's call. "Shadow what is it? What's happening???"

"Sara!! She's gone!!!!"

To be continued...

xXxXx

Yeah......more writer's block.......(ARGGG!!!!! WHY SO MUCH WRITER'S BLoCK!!!!!!)

What a way to make a comeback huh? After all that waiting, I give you this short and crappy chapter.....

Oh well....I'll do better next time. Promise ;)

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever(and alwayz!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Protection, And Family: The Sonadow Sequel**

**Chapter 3:Some Time With the Baby, and A Strange Letter**

O-O

"............Sonic............Sonic get up, you're dreaming......."

Sonic lets out a moan as he sits up and rubs his eyes, looking around the room only to meet eye-contact with a midnight hedgehog, looking at him worridly.

"Sonic, you alright? You've been rolling around and mumbling for 1/2 an hour. Did you have a bad dream or something?" the black hedgie questions, holding the cobalt's shoulders

"Yea, I'm fine Shadow. But....where's Sara? We need to find her." Sonic says, rubbing his left eye once more

"What do you mean? Sara's in her room hon. You were probably having a nightmare. But I assure you, I checked on her this morning and she's perfectly fine. Alright?" Shadow explains

"It was.....it was a dream? So.....Amy didn't shoot a dart at you or try to kill the baby? No birthday party or anything?" the cobalt asks

"Hm? Oh no, all of that actually happened. Rose called actually, she asked me to give you a message. Said she's going to anger management/rehabilitation to work out the issues between you two." Shadow replies, rolling his eyes with a soft smile on his face as he kiises his blue lover on the cheek, then getting up to get some breakfast

Sonic just stays on the bed, thinking about the dream. "But it.....it seemed so _real_.....it couldn't have been a dream."

The confused blue hedgie just shakes it off and gets up to join his dark lover in the kitchen, stopping to bring Sara with him.

O-O

"So, what are we going to do today Shads? Try to teach Sara how to talk again? Or maybe we could _potty_ train her! Ooooo! What if we went out _shopping_ for her today! I saw this really cute purple-ish kind of dress with the faintest outline of a smiley face!" Sonic exclaims, chuckling and cooing Sara playfully

"Or we could just bring some friends over and have them help us around with the baby today. It's a bit lonely with Sara not talking and our conversations being pretty brief. But I do like the potty training idea. Diapers are getting real expensive now." Shadow replies, sipping some coffee and throwing some toast in the toaster

"Yea what's up with that? They're diapers. If anything they should be costing less! I mean $8.99 is just retarded for a pack of 10! Really!" Sonic nods in agreement

"Eh, what're you going to do." Shadow says, not really making it a question, while putting the toast on a plate and now warming up a bottle for Sara. "Anyways, there was something in the mail for you today."

"Really? I wonder what it is." Sonic says, walking to the livingroom table to pick up his mail, Sara in tow

Once back inside, he sets his beloved baby daughter in her highchair and sits on the sofa to look through the letters from the mailbox.

"Hmm...bill....letter fo Shads.....another letter for Shads.......a....a _death threat_ for Shads.....bill.....bill........aha! It's a letter from....huh? Doesn't say..." Sonic says to himself, curious about there not being a return label on his letter, and a bit ticked at his midnight lover in the kitchen, wondering what in the world he did to get _another_ death threat from GUN.

"Hey Shadow! We're going to need to talk about your destructive habits towards GUN y'know!"

"....I got another death threat didn't I?" Is Shadow's question from the kitchen

"Oh yea.....get your ass in here Shads. And this time your little bribes aren't going to get you out of trouble this time!" Sonic replies

And sure enough....Shadow had once again bribed his way out of trouble.....oh gullible Sonic.......

O-O

"Did he get the letter?" asked a squeaky, but terrifyingly creepy voice, any voice that could bring even the most childish campfire stories to life in a second.

"Oh yes master, he sure did." came an answer, the voice normal, but sounding slightly entranced and monotone-like

"Good....That's very good my slave....maybe I won't have to... 'dispose' of you as quickly as the others after all...." was the reply, following by a deathly howl of high-pitched wheezes and shrills of glee

"Thank you master....but what if he should say no?" the 'slave' asked, the monotone voice raising a bit in nervousess

"Then you will be disposed of, and I will once again take matters into my own hands.....and you better pray tonight he says yes...." the squeaky one rasps wickedly, a soft red glow emmiting off of his forehead, revealing what looked like a wickedly ugly-floating doll with a smiling(and sharp) mouth, the muzzle covered in 'ketchup'

The slave nods in agreement, the light illuminating his head to have a disgusting tear in it, the tear looking like someone had gotten drunk and repeatedly ran their fingernails through his flesh.

Both laugh shrilly, a small song ringing through the small room as their laughing ceases, creating a nightmaric scene from hell in that small space. Even the world's most bravest man would feel a shiver run through his body as the light would die out.....

O-O

"Hmm...Hey Shads, it says I've won a trip for a whole week! It says here I'll be taken to Netroplia (a random place I made up) to see the amazing turf and spend a couple days roughing it all adventerous-like! Sweet..." Sonic says, reading the letter out to him, his heart sinking once he reaches the bottom though. "..Oh, it says the trip's only for one...." the cobalt says, drifting off and standing to throw the leter in the trash, the black fur stopping him before he could reach it.

"Well, wait...I want you to go Sonic."

"Shadow-"

"Look...You've been doing nothing but caring for Sara---and me when she throws her silent tantrums and drives my powers crazy--- but nevermind that! The point is, let me take over for a while, let me bond with Sara for a bit. You need the break." the midnight fur explains, softly rubbing his cobalt lover's shoulders in a reassuring way. "You go and have fun alright? You'll faint soon from exhaustion and stress if you don't get some air."

"......Oh Shadow I don't know....A whole week? I mean what if Sara learns how to go potty and I'm not here to see it...or what if she finally says something and I'm gone? Or something even worse could happen and you two would get hurt!" Sonic points out, worry in his tone

"Sonic, you've gone through a neuclear power plant and survived radiation, you've been kidnapped the Lord knows _how_ many times, and you just endured sex with the Ultamite _Badass_. How can you be worried? Plus I've gone through much worse, not to mention my black belts and camoflauge training up in ARK, so if anyone tries to touch Sara or our house, you can expect to come home finding a few blood stains on the floor." Shadow says, kissing the cobalt's cheek and giving Sara her bottle, smiling as she takes it out of his hands and chucks the thing down. "Damn, she really does have your appetite.....that means we'll have to start making chili dogs soon....."

Sonic laughs, taking one last look at the letter, and sitting down to fill out the application it came with...

_To Be Continued..._

O-O

Yea, yea...

Long wait, not very many words, yada yada yada.....

But I got busy! So shut your hinies! XD

And I finally got it posted didn't I? (...no....lol!)

Anyways, I'll give you a hug if you can guess who that creepy doll was!

Anyways, till next time!

_-Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Protection, And Family: The Sonadow Sequel

Chapter 4:

"I've been here three days. Shadow this is horrible, so I'm comming home."

"-Onic...it's...you...stay..." (Sonic don't come home. It's fine over here. You should stay.)

"Shadow speak up. The reception out here is terrible! Can you even hear me at all?"

"Yes -onic...hear you. I'm -eaking...oud as I can...waking Sara."(Yes Sonic, I can hear you. I'm speaking as loud as I can without waking Sara.)

"I see...look Shadow, that letter was a complete lie. The plane landing was rickity, no one knows where they are, and my guide is terribly creepy...I want to come home."

"...I under-and -onic,...r-... but you need a -reak from work. Plus Sara's -etting along great. I think -e've fin-lly -onded...-omewhat (...I understand Sonic, really! But you need a break from work. Plus Sara's getting along great. I think we've finally bonded...somewhat.)

"That's fantastic Shadow! I'm proud. But I really miss you two, so you aren't going to persuade me to stay."

A sigh is faintly heard on the other end of the phone.

"Oh quiet. You miss me too, admit it." Sonic teases, smiling a bit

"...I -ss ou..." Is Shadow's crackly reply (He said, 'I miss you')

"Hehe, hang on Shads, I'll be home by tomarrow evening." Sonic says, before closing his cell-phone and sighing, turning and heading back to the airport, only to find nothing but an empty lot. "What?" he asks himself, running all around the area to find the airport to be completely gone. "Please please tell me I don't have to run all the way home..." the cranky cobalt exhasperates, taking off at break-neck speed for a motel.

O-O

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" answers a sleepy Shadow the Hedgehog at 3:30 AM.

"I know Sonic is gone. And soon you will be too, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultamite Lifeform." rasps a very squeaky voice from the other end

"...Who is this?" Shadow asks, now fully awake and very curious. "If this is a prank, I swear I will-"

"I assure you, it is no prank Shadow." the voice cuts in. "Tomarrow morning Sonic will be home, but you and your child will be long gone. Unless you think you can stop me..." it continues

"How did you-...Sonic isn't comming home until tomarrow night." Shadow recalls, his ear flicking slightly. "Who are you? Tell me now." he demands

"You will know my name soon enough, Ultamite Lifeform." is the squeaky reply, followed by a hideous laugh

"Why do you keep calling me that? Stay the hell away from me and my family alright? Or else you'll end up losing your creepy voice altogether!" the ebony hedgehog threatens, before abruptly hanging up and walking back upstairs, taking Sara into his room that night.

O-O

"Shadow! Sara! I'm home!" the exhausted blue colbalt says, plopping his way upstairs and opening the door to his and Shadow's bedroom, to find said ebony to be gone. "Hm?"

After searching the house, Sonic finds himself to be completely alone. Not even Sara is home!

"Eh, I shouldn't worry. Shadow probably took her out to eat. Though they could've cleaned up a little bit...this ketchup is pretty crusty." he says, plopping down on the couch and looking at the big blotch of what looks ike ketchup on the table and floor. Though after inspecting it closer, Sonic finds it to be something that made him wish dearly that it WAS ketchup.

"...Blood? Shadow! Sara! Where are you!" Sonic suddenly starts to call, frantically searching the house and streets for his family. "Shadooooow! Saraaaaaa!" he shouts

O-O

"I'll ask you again. Where is my child!" demands an angry Shadow, pinning a zombie-looking stranger to a wall by his throat, bearing his canines and growling deeply

"And I'll reply again, I don't know!" squeals the zombie stranger, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. "My master has her somewhere here! That's all I know!" he rasps

Shadow just growls again, throwing the man to the floor and storming out of the room to look for said 'master'.

He enters another room to find the only source of light to be a tiny red speck in the midle of the small space. Slowly the ebony nears it, suddenly becomming blinded by a wave of red. And then he was out cold on the concrete floor, his appearence completely changed. Shadow the hedgehog looked demonic, and that was a very bad thing, considering what was about to come...

To be continued...

Short chapter I know, but I really don't feel like typing any longer!

My dad died, so that's why this seems so low key and bad.

Can't really even believe I'm on right now.

So...later I guess.

Shadet 4-ever


	5. Chapter 5

**Protection, And Family: The Sonadow Sequel**

**Chapter 5: **

~Told from Sonic's point-of-view~

I've been searching all day and night. I can't find either of them, and the suspension is killing me.

I eventually pick up Shadow's energy signal, though it feels very corrupted to me.

With hesitation, I follow it to a very old and run-down motel, the inside not at ALL what I expected it to be...

Blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, dripping from the cieling. It looked like a nightmare from hell, but worse.

I continue to follow Shadow's scent, only to have it lead me to an empty room, his scent completely changed in here.

And then I spot him.

He was all red, and I know the red wasn't dye...

His canines were elonged and pointy, his hands were rough and edgy looking, his fur...oh his midnight and beautiful fur... was filthened and ragged, his figure alone was demonic.

My lover has been turned into a monster...

"S...Shadow?" I choke out hoarsely. For a moment I didn't even believe it came from my own mouth.

I creep ever so slowly towards him, cautious as to not wake him. Who knows what he'd act like?

'_I bet his eyes...those eyes I love so much...are even terrifying and uncaring now...' I_ think to myself, bending over to gently lay a hand on my unconsious hedgie lover.

At least I thought he was unconsious.

As soon as I lay my hand on him, his eyes snap open and get lashes his arms at me, nearly taking my head off.

I leap back, my natural instinncts immediately acting up and keeping me from being sliced to pieces. "Shadow! It's me! Sonic! Look at me!" I shout, trying to knock him out of his violent haze.

I told him to look at me, but I really didn't want to look at him. His eyes were so dull, as if the life had been sucked right out of them.

But he seemed to listen, for he stopped and looked towards me, and I could swear I saw his eyes flash with familiarity for a centimeter of a second.

"...Shadow...do you remember me? It's me, Sonikku. Sonic the Hedgehog. Your lover. The mother of our daughter, Sara." I try again.

I saw his eyes flash again. Does he remember enough to turn back to normal?

"Yeah, you remember Sara, don't you? She loves you. Us. Shadow you have to remember me..." I say, taking a risk and slowly reaching out for his hand. "Do you remember everyone, Shadow the Hedgehog? Shadowkunn?"

"...Sonic..." I barely hear him whisper, before he takes my hand and pulls me in for a loving hug. "Oh my God! Sonic! You're alright! Do you have any idea where Sara is? I've tried to look for her, but then I became blinded in red ligh and now here we are!" he rambles, shivering in slight fear as he showers me in questions.

I place both my hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. My suspicion was right. That DID shut him up. "Shadow calm down. We'll find Sara together, okay?" I ask, trying to steady him. I could see he was worried, and I wanted to keep both him and Sara protected. "Why don't we start from the beginning? Tell me what all happened after I had gotten off the phone with you." I push on, sitting down with him on the hard, concrete floor.

~A Story Later...~ (basically, Shadow went to bed after the strange call and he heard his door break down. So he rushed downstairs, fought, got hurt, passed out, him and Sara were taken, Shadow was changed into a hideous-looking beast, and now we're back to the present. kay?)

"...Wow...Oh man, Shadow...I'm so sorry! I knew I should've gone on that trip! it was a complete trick!" I shout, pounding the cold floor Shadow and I are sitting upon.

My said lover takes my hands, making me look up at him. Even in a demonic-looking form, he wasn't that hideous. He kisses my cheek gently, careful not to cut me with his elonged canines. I smile, standing up with him and straightening myself out.

"Come on, we need to go look for our daugher." I state, running out of that room with Shadow being close behind.

We search for what seems like forever, before Shadow falls to his knees, holding his head. I crouch down next to him, concerned deeply. "Shadow, what's happening?" I ask, holding his shoulders to keep him steady.

"Sara...she's crying...her energy is spiking off like crazy!" my hedgie lover replies, wincing every now and then.

"Shadow! Can you figure out where she is? This could help us!" I ask, helping him up and throwing one of his arms over my shoulder.

He grunts, nodding and pointing to our right. There was a door at the end of that hallway, and I was even starting to feel those energy spikes myself. We continue further until we reach the door. I prop Shadow up against the wall, and slowly reach my hand out for the doornob.

I twist it open, and then I see her.

Sara was on the ground, crying and being strangled by a dead-looking man with a terrible, terrible tear through his head. "Hey!" I shout, lunging at him and knocking the man to the floor. "What are you trying to do to my family, huh?" I scream at him. I could feel my anger welling inside of me, desperately trying to burst through. I nearly unleashed hell on him, when Sara screamed.

I look over my shoulder to find her being picked up by possibly the most horrifyingly demented doll I've ever seen. And then it hits me.

"TAILS DOLL!" both Shadow and I scream. Obviously Shadow must've caught on too, for he was furiously trying to stand straight and reach for Sara.

The Tails doll was once just a doll that looked like Tails. I found it in a toy shop and gave it to Tails for his 5th birthday. But there was a card that came with it.

I thought it was just a bunch of gibberish, but after i said the foreign words on that piece of paper, the doll started to glow red, and became demonic.

It tried to kill both me and Tails. Eventually Tails managed to seal it off in a metal box and locked it. We carried it to an abandoned grave yard and buried it as deep as we could.

I haven't seen it since. At least, not until now...

"Of coure...it all makes sense now..." I whisper, letting go of the stranger with the tear in his head and taking battle stance. "Tails doll! You planned all of this! For revenge for burying you in that grave yard! Why?" I call to it, making it turn it's beedy eyes on me.

"**YOU KNOW WHY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. I TRIED TO BE A GOOD DOLL FOR YOUR FRIEND, TAILS. BUT THEN YOU CHANGED ME INTO THIS DEMONIC MONSTER AND BURIED ME. YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE FOR EIGHT DAMN YEARS. NOW I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, BY ELIMMINATING THE ONES MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU. STARTING WITH SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.**" he tells me, turning his eyes on Shadow and smiling wickedly.

And trust me when I tell you, it's smile was WICKEDLY EVIL.

Shadow backs up slightly, knowing full well what that demented doll was capable of. The Tails doll's eyes start to change. They're no longer red, but dead black. It had no eyes. They were just back holes. Creepy black holes.

"Sonic, grab Sara and run..." Shadow calls, causing my small staring trance to end.** "**Go now." he urges, backing up even more.

I slowly nd, taking Sara in my arms. She stops crying, and Shadow is able to fully stand again, his energetic connection to Sara being broken. He looks at me, his crimson eyes showing love, as he turns and takes off at break-neck speed with the Tails Doll close behind. Siezing the chance, I crawl into a small air vent, Sara tucked carefully in my arms as I crawl around, searching for the exit.

_"You just wait, Shadow. I'll get you out of here. Then you'll be back to normal again..."_

To be continued...

O-O

Suckish, right?

Yup.

Well, you can ignore what I said in my last author notes, cause I'm ready to write again.

...Not much more to say.

How'd I do on first person point-of-view?

Let me know plz.

Till next time.

-Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz)


	6. Please Please Read

**Note To People Who Need to Let Up**

_Y'all need to get a grip._

_I'm trying my best to update my fanfiction stories, and you all need to be patient and let me do my work in peace instead of showering me in all these threats and cusses._

_If this keeps up, then I will not hesitate to deactivate my account and just erase all of my stories._

_**Get. A. Grip. And. Be. Patient.**_

_**I am not the only writer in the world, so shut up and let me write.  
**_


	7. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
